


Field Trip

by haruka



Category: RH Plus
Genre: RH Plus - Freeform, mundane_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for mundane_bingo on Dreamwidth.  The prompt is stated at the end of the fic.</p><p>Ageha and Makoto go hunting during an unexpected break from school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Trip

Field Trip (RH Plus)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Ageha groaned as he looked up ahead at the school building. "We're almost there, and then we'll be stuck inside all day and it's so beautiful out --"

"I thought you liked school," Makoto mentioned, glancing at his friend curiously.

"I do most of the time," Ageha answered, scuffing a toe against the pavement. "But today is the unrestricted day, and we're allowed to hunt. But we have to wait until after school." He sighed heavily. "We could do so much more if –"

Both boys stopped in their tracks, staring at the closed gates of their school. Usually at this time of day, the gates were wide open, as so many students were going in at once.

"Hey, mister!" Ageha stopped a man who had gotten out of a truck and was heading for the gates. "What's going on at the school?"

"Didn't you kids hear?" the man asked, tugging on the brim of his cap. "School's opening late today. A pipe burst and it'll take about four hours to clean up the mess and fix it."

As he walked away, the boys looked at each other and grinned. " Four hours," Ageha said, wagging his eyebrows.

"We can get a lot of hunting done in that amount of time," Makoto acknowledged.

"Come on!" Ageha turned and ran, and his friend followed.

The boys laughed and joked around as they headed downtown, then calmed down and began eyeing their surroundings with studied interest. There was a wide variety of food passing by on their way to work or other schools. The problem was precisely that; everyone was in too much of a hurry to stop and chat, even when the boys made a concerted effort to entice them.

"This isn't working." Makoto frowned.

Ageha tried again to talk to a girl as she passed, "Hi, my name's Ageha! Would you want to go for a walk with me –?"

"Sorry, I have to get to school," she said, glancing at his uniform as she kept walking. "You should hurry, too."

"But—" He watched her hurry off. "But our school's closed," he finished uselessly.

"Maybe we should try somewhere else," Makoto suggested. "Someplace where kids who aren't going to school might hang out."

"The mall!" Ageha exclaimed, and they headed off once more.

\--

"Now this is more like it!" Ageha said with satisfaction, his head swivelling back and forth as he watched people go by, many of them kids from his own school. The mall was teeming with activity.

"Check this out!" He winked at Makoto and approached a couple of girls who were admiring something in a store window. "Ladies, my friend and I found ourselves with a couple of free hours and wondered if you'd like to join us in the food court for a snack and maybe a walk afterwards …?"

The girls looked at Ageha and over to where he gestured to Makoto. They grinned at each other and giggled. "Gee, we'd really like to, but we can't," one of them said.

"We're doing some emergency shopping for a baby shower and only have an hour left before our ride gets here," the other finished, then played with a lock of Ageha's hair. "Too bad, though. You're cute, and so is your friend."

"Bye now!" The first girl pulled her friend into the store. Makoto wandered over to join a disappointed Ageha.

"Another rejection, but a nicer one," he pointed out. "You're improving."

Ageha pouted. "It's hard to just pick up strange girls! How does Baka Kazu do it?!"

Makoto shrugged. "He goes on a lot of Goukon. He doesn't always succeed, either, I think."

"Feh, according to him, he's 'Prince of the Goukon,'" Ageha snorted. "Or he thought he was until Haruka came around."

"I think he still has his moments …," Makoto allowed, then looked around and shrugged. "What do you want to do now?"

"Go to the food court, I guess. If we can't have girls, we can at least have French fries."

\--

The boys indulged in yummy fast food that Kiyoi would no doubt have frowned upon. While it wasn't anywhere nearly as good as their guardian's cooking, it was tasty enough.

"We've only got a couple of hours left," Ageha moaned. "And we're no closer to having fresh blood."

"Ssh!" Makoto cautioned. "We're in a public place -- what if someone hears you?"

"They'd probably think I was just a crazy teenager and would pretend they didn't hear anything," Ageha retorted grouchily. "But I'll be more careful."

"Hi there!"

Both boys looked up to see a couple of cute girls smiling down at them. They were wearing uniforms for a different school than theirs. "Hello," Makoto said shyly.

"Hi!" Ageha answered brightly. "I'm Ageha and this is Makoto. What can we do for you?"

"You can have lunch with us," one of them said, and sat down with them. Her friend followed suit. The boys grinned at each other. Somehow, without even trying, they had hit paydirt.

Over the next hour or so, the four ate, chatted, and got to know each other. Even though they had already eaten burgers and fries, only blood would really satisfy the boys, and the more time they spent with the girls, the more likely that outcome seemed to be.

The left the mall together, paired off, and headed for a local park. Ageha and his newfound date sat on a bench, while Makoto and the other girl wandered over to the pond. Ageha grinned at the girl beside him. "This has been a lot of fun."

"For us, too," she said, smiling, but with a strange intensity lighting her eyes. She leaned forward, and realizing she was going to kiss him, Ageha also bent his head toward her.

But her lips didn't meet his. Instead, her aim was lower, and she started kissing his neck. A thrill ran through Ageha – it seemed like this girl had some experience with making out that he didn't, but that was fine with him.

However, she didn't get far. Ageha felt her hesitate, then she pulled back sharply. "You're a vampire!" she accused.

Not only Ageha stared, but Makoto spun around as well, and the girl he was with suddenly cried out, "Oh my gosh, THIS one is, too!"

It was then Ageha noticed his girl's fangs. "Ehhh?! You're a vampire, too?!"

"We both are," Makoto's date said as she went over to join them at the bench, looking back at Makoto as he followed. "We were hungry, and you were cute." She shrugged.

"You two were doing the same thing, right?" her friend asked pointedly.

The boys exchanged a sheepish look. "Yeah, we were," Ageha admitted. "I just can't believe we didn't notice what you were!"

"Shows you how desperate we were," Makoto sighed. "How embarrassing."

"Well, I guess none of us are getting a snack today," his date sounded disappointed, but then looked at him appraisingly. "You're still cute, though. You wanna keep hanging out?"

He looked at his watch. "Actually, we'd better go back to school – they should be re-opening by now."

After saying their goodbyes, the boys began running through the streets. "That was pretty stupid of us, wasn't it?" Ageha remarked. "Even with my sixth sense, I couldn't tell they were vampires. With you, I knew right away!"

"You weren't hunting when you met me," Makoto replied. "They were nice, I guess, but knowing they were hunting us, too, kind of ruins the memory of the time we spent together."

"We pretty much wasted those four hours we had off, didn't we?" Ageha lamented with a groan as he reached the open school gates. "Now we're going back to class."

"Look on the bright side," Makoto said dryly. "Maybe they can give us a lesson in time management."

\--

Bingo prompt -- Getting to school to find that class is cancelled (and you have a four-hour block with NOTHING TO DO)

(2010)

RH Plus belongs to Ayako Suwa

This fic is not to be reposted.


End file.
